Movie Night
by Lioness002
Summary: Elena and Damon are watching a movie over at the Boarding House, alone. One innocent action can turn this friendly event into more than just some fun, snacks, and a scary movie. Feelings and tensions will rise to the limits and no one will be the same.
1. Movie Night

**Yep, here's another fluffy and random Delena story. I just had to get it down, it has been nagging on the back of my mind for over and month and I needed to write it down or I would explode. A movie night over at the Boarding House can turn into more than just some fun, snacks, and a scary movie. Stefan is still missing and this is around five months after he's been missing. So I hope everyone will enjoy and please leave a review when you are down reading. Thanks! -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

**P.S. A very special thank you to Bibi 13ca for editing this chapter, it is so much better thanks to you! A million thank you's! **

* * *

><p>We were supposed to have a movie night at the Boarding House, but Bonnie and Jeremy bailed to go out with Tyler and Caroline on a double-date. Now I was standing in front of the door all by myself, questioning myself whether I should go ahead and watch a movie with Damon or go back home, get in bed and feel bad for myself.<p>

"One whole night alone with Damon and our _always there_ sexual tension that got amplified after our little deathbed confessions…yeah, that sounded great." I thought sarcastically. I couldn't help the flutter in my stomach at the thought of being alone with him; it was both nervousness and excitement.

I rubbed my forehead and paced back and forth in front of the Boarding House for a few antagonizing and slow seconds before the door swung open and light streamed out. I stopped pacing and turned to face Damon who had a smirked plastered on his gorgeous face.

"Are you going to come in?" He asked crossing his arms and leaning up against the door looking beyond sexy. His silky midnight hair caressed his forehead and stopped right above his eyes, his mouth was pulled into a sensual smirk, and his electric blue eyes were full of warmth and teasing as he stared at me. I smiled and quickly walked inside the house. I past right beside him and felt my arm touch his slightly, the smooth contact sending chills down my spine. I continued my path towards the living room, making serious efforts to keep my eyes off him, pretending to _not_ see how close to perfection he looked tonight. I didn't get far as I found myself anxious to explain why I was there alone.

"Jeremy and Bonnie aren't coming because they're hanging out with Caroline and Tyler," I said as Damon walked by me leaving the front door open, "so that means Caroline and Tyler aren't coming either." I sighed. "I can't _believe_ they are having double date." I mumbled.

"So Barbie and The Wolf made it official?" Damon asked with a smirk as he walked into the parlor and sat down on the couch. He looked at me over the top of the couch and motioned for me to join him with the crook of his finger. I smiled and followed him after I closed the door behind me and sat down next to him.

"Yep." I sighed resting my head on the back of the couch just like Damon.

"It's not like we all didn't see it coming." Damon said offhandedly turning to look at me.

"Yeah, I guess that's true, they both have been flirting none stop." I laughed. We both stayed silent for a second just staring at each other because the statement didn't just apply to Caroline and Tyler, Damon and I had been getting progressively closer and the attraction was getting harder to ignore. "I guess that means movie night is out of the question since everyone invited is busy." I mumbled pulling my gaze away from Damon's endless eyes and leaning farther into the couch. "Except us." I laughed.

"You know, if it's so important for you to watch a movie, _we _can always watch a movie." He said causing me to raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"You and me, watching a movie, together and alone? Doesn't that seem to…normal?" I laughed.

"Wasn't that the point of the movie night in the first place?"

"Yes, I just figured there'd be more…people here." I said letting my eyes wander over to Damon again.

"Are you afraid of being alone with me?" Damon asked sounding almost hurt as he sat up straighter and turned his body in my direction. I bit my lip and sat up as well. I knew just as well as him that when we were alone together, that was when the temptation was always the strongest, how could it not be? It had been so hard to stay away from him since his deathbed confession; it just added another layer to our already confusing and mixed up relationship, whatever it was.

"Damon…no, it's just…everything is just so messed up with Stefan and I don't know what I'm feeling anymore." I stopped suddenly and stood up from the couch taking a deep breath. "I just wanted to have _one _night like the old days. No vampires attacking me, no relationship drama, just friends hanging out and watching a movie." I whispered bowing my head. "But of course that can't happen." I sighed.

I felt Damon walk up behind me before he even touched me. I always knew when he was around; it was like my body was attuned to his. He gently placed his hands on both of my shoulders and turned me around to face him.

"Elena, you're avoiding." Damon whispered moving a stay piece of hair behind my ear and letting his thumb caress my cheek. "You know you can talk to me if you want." He said staring into my eyes, icy blue meeting chocolate brown.

"I want to watch a movie." I said firmly.

"Alright, we'll watch a movie to get your mind off of things. It'll be fun, I promise." He whispered sensing I really didn't want to talk about the situation we were in at the moment.

"Thanks." I said. I was grateful he didn't push the subject; I wouldn't know what to say anyways because all of it leads back to him. I was confused enough with my torn loyalty and love for Stefan and my growing attraction to Damon.

"Popcorn?" Damon asked walking away and into the kitchen.

"Of course, what kind of movie would it be without popcorn?" I teased grabbing my bag that was full of candy and soda. "Where are we watching the movie?" I asked leaning up against the door to the kitchen and watching Damon impatiently wait for the popcorn to pop.

"My room." Damon said pulling the popcorn out of the microwave and pulling out a massive metal bowl.

"Were we going to watch the movie in there if everyone else had been here?" I asked skeptically as I watched him rip open the bag and poor the contents into the metal bowl. Damon didn't usually let people into his room unless they were good…acquaintances of his, or me.

"No, but since it's just the two of us I figured it would be easier and…comfier." Damon smirked throwing some popcorn into his mouth and walking by me. "Anyway, I have a better TV and DVD player in my room." He said turning around and looking at me as he popped more popcorn into his mouth.

"Hey, don't be a pig! You need to _share_!" I said running after him through the halls of the Boarding House. "Damon, give me some popcorn!" I laughed.

"Make me!" He teased running down the hall away from me and hopping onto his bed. When I got to the room Damon was smirking and patting the spot next to him on the bed just begging for me to join him. I rolled my eyes but walked over to the bed and sat down next to him with a frown. "Want some popcorn?" He asked innocently a few seconds later. I smacked his shoulder playfully, but took a small handful for myself.

"Yes." I said. "Took you long enough to give me some."

"Some what?" Damon asked with a mischievous glint in his eye as he did his famous 'eye thing' at me.

"Popcorn. It took you long enough to give me some _popcorn_." I said making it obvious I was being serious as I put a piece of popcorn in my mouth. Damon smirked and put the bowl in my lap before standing up and opening a drawer by the TV.

"What do you want to watch? Actually," he said interrupting himself, "I'm picking." He said pulling a three inch wide box with a green spine out from the drawer.

"What's that?" I asked crawling to the end of the bed to inspect better. From my angle I could see the corners of Damon's mouth curl into a small smile at my question. I moaned and flopped onto the bed, it was probably something _super_ violent.

"It's _Alien_." Damon said happily. I sat up from the bed with wide eyes.

"You mean that creepy alien movie?" I asked.

"Well it _is_ called _Alien_." Damon said turning to me with a smirk. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head which he dodged easily.

"You know what I meant. Isn't that a horror movie?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yep, but it's not _that _scary." Damon said.

"I'm afraid of horror." I whispered as I watched him put the disc in the player.

"That's what I was counting on." He said turning on the TV and walking over to the light switch. He turned and winked at me before turning out the lights so the room was pitch black and walking over to the bed.

"So, why are you making me watch a horror movie? Shouldn't the girl choose?"

"No, because if you chose the movie, I would be watching some sappy, chick-flick, romantic crap; like Titanic or The Notebook." Damon muttered.

"Hey, those aren't crap, and you didn't answer my first question." I pushed.

"I'm making you watch a horror movie so you'll be clinging to me the whole time." Damon said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"You're horrible." I said shrugging his arm off and facing the TV as the menu came up. The only response I got was a low chuckle from Damon as he chose what version of the movie we would watch, the Director's Cut.

The screen went dead causing the room to become inky blackness. I could feel Damon next to me and I was acutely aware that if I moved just a bit closer I could touch him.

After the initial FBI Warning, Attention signs, and beginning credits, the movie began in outer space with seven people in hyper sleep. So far it didn't look to violent or scary so I relaxed a bit. The movie was enjoyable until about a half an hour in, which was when one of the crewmen came back with a _thing_ plastered to his face.

"What is that?" I asked looking at the skeletal and yellowish spider like creature sucking some poor mans' face off.

"The alien of course." Damon murmured as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That isn't so scary." I said crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow at him. He turned to me with a smirk and shook his head.

"Oh, this is only the beginning, wait until later, and then it's _really_ going to be scary."

"Great." I huffed falling farther into the pillows.

The movie went on and I found myself jumping into Damon's strong and reassuring arms in the startling parts, I of course screamed and Damon just laughed. The crew members talked and laughed over food, on the screen, until the man that the alien had attacked started chocking and convulsing.

"What's going on?" I whispered fearfully as I watched the man roll around and scream. Damon didn't have the time to reply before the alien popped out of the man's stomach like a worm comes out of the ground. I jolted and instinctively grabbed Damon for support and hid my face in his shoulder. Damon wrapped his arms around me and gently stroked my shoulder comfortingly.

"It's alright, it's over." He said softly a few seconds later.

"No tricks?" I mumbled.

"None whatsoever."

I peeked out and looked at the screen to see the scene had changed and there was nothing scary. When I looked up at Damon he was staring down at me in his arms, our faces inches apart. I felt my heart accelerate and I couldn't help but think what it would be like to kiss him, our first kiss had technically been on his deathbed, but I couldn't really count it.

I felt electric shocks everywhere Damon's body was touching mine, we were so close and it only added more strain to my quickly diminishing restraint, he made me feel things Stefan never made me feel. I knew he could hear my heart beating like a drum, but he didn't comment. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before I downcast my eyes, I could see the desire and love Damon's eyes held and it was both scary and reassuring. I just couldn't trust myself around him so I did the only thing I could to protect myself, push him away.

"Thanks." I finally mumbled lamely pulling away from him and staring at the screen again. The action was like a stab to the heart, I was hurting inside and I knew I was hurting Damon, but I needed to remember Stefan and everything he had done for me _and_ Damon; I couldn't give up on him now.

"You're welcome." Damon said breaking me from my thoughts and sounding as if my inadvertent rejection had hurt him. I bit my lip and decided eating popcorn would be the safest thing to do to make it so I wouldn't have to interact with Damon and make me even more of an awkward mess. But I was wrong.

I put my hand in the popcorn ready to grab some but I felt something blocking my way. I knew instantly it was Damon's hand, how cliché was it for us to bump hands in the popcorn bowl? I sighed and poked his hand and he poked me back. A smile dawned on my face and I gently nudged his pinkie with my pinkie and wrapped mine around his. I looked at him shyly out of the corner of my eye and he pulled his and my hand out of the popcorn, but before he could put his hand by his side I interlocked our fingers and leaned into his side resting my head on his chest.

I sighed and we both turned back to the screen to watch the movie. We stayed that way for a while and every time there was a scary scene Damon would hold me just a little closer or squeeze my hand in comfort, and I was grateful.

By this point most of the crew was dead or missing and only about three remained. With my gaze transfixed on the screen, my eyes darted back and forth trying to seek the monster out before the main actor could, then I felt something grab my elbow causing me to scream and fall off the bed. When I looked back up over the edge of the bed Damon was laughing like a maniac with his hand pressed against his forehead and his chest heaving.

"Oh, I can't believe you fell for that." He gasped in between bursts of laughter. I felt my cheek flush with heat as I stood up and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Damon, you absolutely _suck_." I muttered crawling back onto the bed but a bit farther away from him and grabbing a pillow. "Scaring me is not a way to get onto my good side." I mumbled pulling out a Coke from my bag and taking a sip.

"You have to admit Elena, that was hilarious."

"Was not, you almost gave me a heart attack, I was expecting-" I didn't finish my sentence because the second I looked back at the screen the alien revealed itself from the shadows. I jumped and grabbed the pillow from my lap and pressed it over my face trying to block out the screams of the poor victim. I waited a few seconds before pulling the pillow down slightly and seeing the coast was clear. I sighed and pulled the pillow completely away from my face before looking over at Damon who was looking at me with a giant smirk. I felt my heart quicken under his intent gaze as I lightly pushed away from his chest, which almost caused me to moan when my hand skimmed along his toned stomach. Damon closed his eyes and took a deep breath and I did the same. To keep my mind preoccupied with anything other than Damon I turned my gaze to the screen and desperately tried to fight the fuzzy feeling slowly circulating through my body.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go everyone, that's chapter one. The next chapter will be a bit shorter but a will have more Delena. The next chapter will also be the rest of the movie and them going to bed, Elena has nightmares and there's only one person in the house that can do anything about it, Damon. :)<strong>** So I hope everyone enjoyed and you will please leave a review. Thanks! -Lioness002**


	2. One Thing Leads to Another

**Hey everyone, here is the second chapter to my short little Delena story. I just wanted to let everyone I really appreciate all the alerts, favorites, and reviews from last chapter, the interest and positive feedback really made my weekend. So thanks again and I hope everyone enjoys. -I Own Nothing -Lioness002**

**A special thank you to Bibi 13ca for editing this chapter and being an amazing Beta! :) Thanks!**

* * *

><p>So the movie played on and I was surprised to say that I actually enjoyed myself...when I was watching. Besides the fact the movie was just horribly freaky and violent, Damon was a fun person to watch a movie with, even if he did scare me a couple of times. He was actually very supportive of me by not laughing too much, he wanted me to have a good time and I did.<p>

"Elena, you can open your eyes now." Damon chuckled into my ear. I opened one eye, taking a quick peek at the screen, then I opened the other one and turned my attention to the screen to make sure I saw right, and it ended up being blank. I let out a relieved sigh and pulled away from my safe zone that was Damon's chest.

"Oh thank God!" I exclaimed throwing my arms in the air in excitement.

"See, it wasn't that bad." Damon said sitting up from the bed and grabbing the DVD from the player.

"Not that bad?" I asked in disbelief. "I was screaming like a little girl half the time and I literally jumped into your arms; and it wasn't the kind of fake terror to get the boy to…" I stopped mid-sentence when Damon looked at me over his shoulder with a giant smirk. I frowned and sighed, "That movie will leave scars on my brain for at least five years. " I said crawling to the end of the bed and resting on my elbows to watch Damon tidy up the room, put the DVD away, and turn the TV off.

"I know." He said with a cheeky smile over his shoulder. I grumbled under my breath for a second before something dawned on me.

"What time is it?" I asked trying to locate his clock.

"Uh, 2:10." He said looking at the clock. I collapsed onto my back and let out a deep breath.

"I guess that means I'm not going home." I sighed pulling a pillow to my face. "I'm way too tired to move." I said, my voice muffled by the pillow. I felt the weight change as Damon sat down next to me and tried to pull the pillow away from my face. "No." I snapped like a child.

"It's my pillow." Damon scolded ripping the pillow from my grasp.

"Hey, I was using that." I said with a mock pout.

"No you weren't." He fired back keeping the pillow away from me with a tantalizing smile when I reached out for it.

"Give it back." I sighed reaching for the pillow again before he held it behind his back. "Damon, do you have any idea how _scary_ I look when I don't get my sleep? Give me the pillow." I yelled pouncing on him effectively knocking him over and ripping the pillow from his grasp. I gave a satisfied smile and looked down at him before I realized I was lying right on top of him. I felt my eyes grow wide and my face flush with heat at our proximity. Damon let out a strangled breath before his eyes flicked up to meet mine in shock. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as he reached his hand up and gently caressed my cheek. My eyes fluttered closed and I leaned into his gentle touch.

I don't know what compelled me to do it (no pun intended), but I felt my face dipping down toward Damon's. His eyes frantically searched mine looking for conformation to the unasked question, but I knew what it was. I nodded once and that was all it took for Damon to crush his lips to mine.

I felt my blood ignite and my heart almost explode at the sensation of his lips on mine. My hands slid across his chest and knotted into his hair pulling him closer. I moaned as he slid his tongue into my mouth and his hands roamed my body hungrily. His touch set fire to every part of my body, and his tongue was working magic in my mouth.

I pulled away slightly to catch my breath and Damon took that opportunity to flip us over so he was on top of me. He began kissing and nibbling on the sensitive spot on my neck causing my body to automatically arch up into his causing him to growl in his throat in response.

"Damon." I moaned his name as my head rolled back onto the pillow and he continued his assault on my neck and his hands wandered up under my shirt and caressed my burning skin.

Breathing hard, I reached my hands up and began working on the buttons of his shirt and one by one I unfastened them. Once I had completed my task I pushed him up so I could shove the shirt over his shoulders and let my hands caress his soft skin and rock hard muscles. He growled in the back of his throat as I pushed him onto his back and kissed up his stomach, abs, chest, collarbones, shoulders and neck, until I stopped let my blunt human teeth bite him gently. Damon moaned my name and hungrily took control of my mouth again and pulled my body flush against his.

After a few more seconds of that I pulled away from him gasping for air. Suddenly I froze and I felt my eyes grow wide. I slipped my fingers to my swollen lips and just stared down at Damon in shock. I didn't know how to react or what to say, all I knew was that those few moments had been the closest to heaven I had ever felt. Then one name popped into my mind pulling me out of my Damon induced high, Stefan.

"Oh God." I whispered closing my eyes and covering my face with my hands in embarrassment and shame. I just cheated on Stefan with his _brother _while he's in terrible danger with a mass-murdering hybrid. What is wrong with me? Why can't I resist Damon and stay true to Stefan? Stefan should be enough for me, but why is it that every time I'm with Damon he makes me feel things no one has ever made me feel?

Damon looked up at my conflicted face and when I met his gaze I saw genuine hurt flash across his face. "Goodnight, Elena." He sighed releasing his hold on me and letting me roll off of him so I landed on the mattress next to him. I gulped and tried to calm my frantically beating heart before I nodded slowly. I moved back and lightly slid off Damon's bed.

"Damon, it's not that I don't want-"

"_Goodnight_, Elena." He repeated more forcefully as he gave me a hard stare. His normally electric blue eyes were dark with anger and lust, I could easily tell he was fighting every instinct to stay away from me right now.

I grimaced at his suddenly closed off demeanor, I know I hurt him. I bowed my head and nodded slightly. "Night." I whispered pathetically, my lips still burning from our onslaught of passionate kisses. I gave Damon one last hesitant glance around the corner of his door before I walked down the hall toward Stefan's room followed by the sound of shattering glass.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did everyone think? Kind of hot, right? This is my first time really doing something more…racy so please tell me how I did. This was getting really long so I decided to split it up once again and make it a total of three chapters for this whole story. So I hope everyone enjoyed and will please leave a review. Thanks! :)<strong>

**-Lioness002**


	3. Thank You Scary Movies

**Hey everybody, I can't believe it, it's the last chapter! I really did expect this to be a one-shot but it got really long and everyone enjoyed it, so I stretched it out a bit more. Thank you for all of the support and kind words from everyone, it means a lot to know there are people backing me up. I am sorry however it took so long to update, I had to find out how to write this correctly and I started High School and Soccer again so I have been a very busy and a tiered teenager. Anyways, I hope you all can forgive me for my busy schedule? And with that said I hope you enjoy the last chapter of **_**Movie Night **_**and will please leave me a review. Thanks! :)**** -Lioness002**

**A very special thank you to my amazing Beta _Bibi 13ca_, you really helped me through this small story. A bundle of hugs and thank you cards specifically for you. :)**

* * *

><p><em>Just breathe, Elena, it was just a movie, there was nothing real or scary about it. There are no aliens in the house, that scratching noise is not a creepy-crawly wanting to attach itself to my face. I am not scared, I am strong…Oh who am I kidding, I'm freaked.<em>

I pulled the comforters closer to my face and snuggled deeper into the bed trying to find some sort of relaxation and safety. The movie had scared me, it wasn't that it was horribly scary, it was more I had an active imagination, so every noise or bump in the night just _had_ to be an alien. Funny how that was what my mind jumped to when it could have just as easily been a vampire coming to kidnap me. Which was worse, I couldn't really say at the moment.

I curled onto my side and sighed, this was absolutely ridiculous, I shouldn't be scared of a movie, but I was. I thought sleeping in Stefan's room - feeling closer to him - would make me feel safer, but I was only feeling lonely and abandoned. Man I am a mess.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the floorboards start to moan and creak from down the hall. Usually I wasn't one to be afraid of the dark, but the unknown was scaring me, the small creepy-crawlies could be hiding in nocks and crannies that I couldn't see in the dark.

I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a deep breath, I knew if I was going to get any sleep tonight I had only one option, but doing that would be awkward and I would never hear the end of it. When I heard the scratching on the window and the creaking floorboards again, I had made up my mind. I practically jumped out of Stefan's bed and ran down the hall toward Damon's room.

I poked my head around Damon's door and could faintly make out his body shape twisted in the comforters of his bed. I pushed the door open slightly and tip toed to the other side of the bed and stopped when my foot hit something that toppled over with a clinking sound. I held my breath hoping Damon wouldn't wake up as I lightly bent over and picked up the empty alcohol bottle from the floor.

I instantly felt guilty and I knew I was the cause of his sudden drinking binge. I let out a pained sigh and placed the bottle on the bed side table. Why was it that whenever I was with Damon I always managed to hurt him? I didn't want to, but I _always _did. It's like my destiny is to be his daily source of pain. I clenched my teeth together and let out a frustrated sigh as I paced back and forth next to the bed. Why can't I just be in love with one of them and let the other go? Why do I have to be torn in half between my loyalty and what I feel?

What happened tonight shouldn't have happened, but it did, and what makes me feel even worse is that I don't regret it; I had invited Damon to do it. Yes the thought of Stefan snapped me out of it, but when I was with Damon he gave me feelings of passion and maybe even love that I had never felt with Stefan. I stopped in my tracks and rewound what I had just thought. Love? I just used the word 'love'. I felt as if all of the air had been sucked out of my lungs as realization hit me. I was _in love_ with Damon.

I stood there for a second seriously contemplating leaving and just not getting any sleep tonight, but when he didn't move I thought the coast was clear. I quickly and quietly crawled onto his overly huge bed and lay down next to him and watched his sleeping form, a few seconds later I saw Damon shift and turn in my direction wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I tensed before cursing under my breath, I had been caught.

"You want to tell me why you've been pacing next to my bed for ten minutes and then decided to crawl into bed with me, Elena?" Damon smirked. "Not that I'm complaining." Damon mumbled against my neck as an after thought.

"I got scared." I whispered pathetically playing with the silky material of my short night dress. In retrospect I really should have changed into something a little more covering before I walked into the lions den, especially after what happened between us earlier.

"Don't tell me that pathetic excuse of a 'scary movie' actually scared you?" Damon teased squeezing my waist slightly. I nodded shyly, and even though I couldn't see his face in the dark, I knew he was smirking at me.

"Yeah, I'm scared because you _made_ me watch a stupid horror movie." I snapped knowing he did it on purpose just so something like this would happen.

"Really sorry about that." He mumbled.

"Liar." I whispered trying to keep my mind away from the thought of creepy-crawlies and people being eaten and ripped apart. I shuddered and took a deep breath.

"Elena, relax," Damon whispered, "your heart is raging." He said squeezing me slightly. "I'm right here; no aliens will abduct you tonight. Not while you're with me." He whispered and I could feel his lips on the back of my neck curl into a smile. I rotated my body so I was facing Damon and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. "There's nothing to worry about Elena." He whispered into my hair and planting a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Maybe." I whispered trying to keep my mind away from the fact I was in Damon's room, in the dark, in a very small night slip. Man, I didn't know if I was more scared of the movie or my feelings for Damon at the moment.

Damon chuckled softly at me as he lifted up the sheets and motioned for me to get under and join him.

"Damon, I don't know." I whispered worriedly sitting up out from his grasp. Damon sighed and propped himself up on his elbow and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Now get under the blankets, you can sleep on the other side of the bed if you feel the need to put some distance between you and me."

"Fine." I whispered crawling under the sheets and blankets next to Damon. I nearly had a heart attack when I felt Damon's chiseled and hard chest and stomach pressed against my back; apparently he only slept in boxers. Good to know.

"Do you always sleep in so little, Elena?" Damon chuckled running his hand along my arm and down my hip making my skin burn. I bit my lip to suppress a moan and pulled away slightly.

"You're one to talk, and I came in here so I could _sleep_."

"Sure you did. After tonight I'm pretty sure you're here to do _anything but _sleep." He said a little harshly causing me to flinch.

"Damon." I ground out trying to stay in control of my raging emotions. I could almost hear the smirk in Damon's voice when he replied.

"Alright, have it your way then." He said falling quiet. I sighed and propped my arm under my head and pulled the covers closer to my chin as I stared at the ceiling. I felt Damon shift suddenly and sit up in bed so the comforters were pooled around his waist. "Why come to me?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked rolling in his direction so I could look up at him and see his face.

"Why did you come to me when you got scared?" He asked. I felt my face flush slightly and I shrugged as I sat up as well.

"I don't know…I guess I just…trust you, I feel safe with you." I finished in a whisper. Damon snorted and pulled a hand down his face as he sighed.

"Obviously." He mumbled causing me to raise an eyebrow. He gave me an incredulous look and let out a barked laugh. "You are in bed with me, Elena! Do you not see that?" He said motioning around us. I sought for a reply but nothing came out, what was he getting at? I came to him so I could actually sleep, not have a late night fling.

"I do."

"Then why are you here? It's been over five months since Stefan has been gone and you are still clinging to the idea that he is going to come home and everything is going to go back to normal! And I am under the assumption that when he comes back you _will_ forget everything you felt for me while he was gone!" He growled speeding out of bed and pacing back and forth furiously.

"Damon, I won't-"

"Why do you have to poke fun at me?" He asked whirling on me. "Why can't you just stop feeling sorry for me and tell me again that it is always going to be Stefan? Because I can't handle having hope when we both know that not matter what happens, you will always go back to him."

I frowned and hopped out of bed and stood in Damon's path pushing against him to stop his pacing. He looked down at me and shook his head gritting his teeth.

"I don't feel sorry for you! I'm not here out of pity!" I yelled glaring at him. "And why do you always have to screw everything up?" I screamed pounding on his chest. "Why can't you just believe I actually feel something for you?" I cried as my vision blurred from both anger and tears. "Do you think I like hurting you? Well I don't! I hate it! And I know I hurt you tonight by leaving. I shouldn't have left you, we both know it would have happened at some point, it was inevitable considering the way we feel about each other. For once I don't want to push you away and say we will never be. And this time I'm not going to make it easy for you to believe there is nothing between us!" I yelled breathing hard as I stared up at his absolutely shocked face. "I can't keep lying to you or myself." I whispered pulling away from him.

"What does that mean?" He asked urgently taking a step closer to me and invading my personal space. "Elena, what are you telling me?" He asked forcefully. "And please, don't continue if you don't actually mean it, because if everything goes back to the way it was, then it would be the last straw for me." He said grabbing my shoulders and holding me captive as his ice blue eyes bore into mine trying to decipher what he saw in my own.

"You know Damon, you've known for so long, everyone has known and I was just too stubborn to admit to my feelings."

"Elena," Damon said quietly as I saw his face flash with a million different emotions at once, "If you mean it, say it."

My throat felt like I hadn't drank anything in a month and my tongue felt thick and heavy as I tried to say the words we both needed to hear. "I-" I stuttered trying to make myself say the words that I had been thinking but had never had the guts to say aloud. This one sentence and this one moment in time would change everything. Even if Stefan came back, _nothing_ would be the same. I knew that now, and I think I had known it for a while, because every time I thought of Stefan, I had ten thoughts of Damon. Every time I felt like I needed to talk to someone, I wanted to talk to Damon. When it came down to having a day where I could be crazy and have fun, I wanted to share it with Damon. All the little bits of my life had finally come together and they made sure I would end up with the right man.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and met Damon's gaze as I took a deep breath. "I-I'm in love with you, Damon." I finally heard myself say. "I'm in love with _you_." I repeated loving the way my insides fluttered when I said it. Damon stared at me for a second and I couldn't deduce what the look on his face really was, it looked like a combination between, disbelief, glee, stress, amazement, and shock.

"You do?" He finally whispered.

"Really? That's all you have to say?" I asked. "You give me speeches about how you feel or about how we should be together all the time, and then when I actually say the words, all you can ask is, 'you do?'" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"But that's just it," Damon whispered seductively into my ear as he pulled himself together and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, "I've already told you." He said with his lips barely grazing over my ear.

"Then I think you can manage to say it one more time." I whispered reaching up on my tip toes and resting my forehead against Damon's and letting out noses rub slightly. He closed his eyes and pulled me a fraction of an inch closer and took a deep breath.

"I love you, Elena." He said staring intently into my eyes as if he were trying to see into my soul. I felt my mouth twist into a genuine smile as I inched closer to Damon.

"Those four words have never sounded more perfect." I whispered quietly cupping his face in my hands and stroking his cheek gently as I quickly closed the distance between us. This time, instead of a rough and desperate kiss, it was sweet and passionate; it was fueled by every single emotion the two of us had kept buried for over a year.

Our mouths molded perfectly together, like two pieces of the same puzzle, and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him as I let my fingers weave through his silky hair. He nipped lightly at my bottom lip, playing with me, and I nipped him back. One of my hands dislodged from his hair and moved down to his bare chest to caress his rock hard muscles causing Damon to moan slightly and kiss me harder. I slid my hand around to his back and pulled our bodies as close together as they would go, causing a comfortable friction between us. I was the first to pull away for need of air, but we both stood gasping and staring at each other. Damon was the first to recover and he smiled a soft, almost shy smile at me and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. I let out a content sigh and rested my head comfortably on his chest; I just wanted to bask in the moment, because in our lives, simple and wholesome moments like these were so rare.

"So now that we have all that settled, I have one request." He said softly as he kissed the top of my head.

"And what would that be?" I asked looking up at him just as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I let out shocked giggles as I clung to him and he walked over to the bed. "What are you doing? Put me down!" I giggled pounding playfully on his back just as he tossed me onto the mattress causing me to bounce slightly. I brushed my hair from my face and gave him a secret smile. "Are you going to join me?" I teased rubbing the spot next to me on the mattress.

"Most definitely." He purred speeding over to the bed and pinning me under him all in the matter of a second. He smirked when he saw my blush and let his hand caress my cheek.

"You're beautiful." He murmured kissing me behind my ear softly; causing my pulse to spike so I could feel it in every limb of my body. I let out a shaky breath and tried to calm my nerves as I lightly brushed my fingers over his bare back again. He worked his way down slowly until he was kissing me at the base of my neck, when he bit down lightly I tensed. This got his attention and he stopped and pulled away, when I saw his face I thought I saw something close to fear flash through his eyes.

"You're having second thoughts already." He sighed softly.

"No, not at all." I whispered. "It's just going to be…_different_. I spent almost a year suppressing my feelings for you, so now that I can actually act on them, I'm…I want to be cautious."

"I would never hurt you, Elena." Damon sighed pulling away from me and sitting on the edge of the bed. I sat up and cursed myself for even saying anything. "Everything is going to change, Elena. Are you prepared for that?" He asked uncertainly as he gazed sternly at the wall. I took a deep breath and I felt like I let out all of my stress and worries, I was free because I was finally doing what I wanted. Even if it would feel odd for a short time, who cared? I wanted this, I wanted to be with Damon and I wasn't about to let my head talk me out of it this time. I was going to see this through to the end.

"Damon," I said crawling forward and softly turning his face towards mine, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life." And with that I leaned forward and pressed my lips softly to his, sealing the deal and my heart completely away to him…_forever_.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go, what did everyone think? I hope it wasn't a 'let down' after the wait. I just wanted a light and fluffy Delena, not a complex and drama filled one. So I hope in that area everyone found it satisfactory. ;) <strong>

**I wanted to give a million thanks' to every single person who ever reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story; every one of you played a part in the completion of this Fanfiction. So as a very special thank you, I am going to list everyone that reviewed, alerted, or favorited. :) It's the best way I can show you all I love you…besides my incredibly long author's notes. :p**

**So Here We Go, A Special Thank You Too…**

**Bibi 13ca, LiveBreatheVampires, aj81writing, Damon's 86, Tinkerbell90, , farmgirl4life, Perfect Pirate Captain, Delena-gleek-freak, vampgurl97, ayna93, salvatoreSLC, aliuj14, bubbly. o9, BetzyAA, bjames238, boothishot, Charmed and Deadly, Damon-Ian-lov****er, DElenaLover4Ever, DelenaNianFTW, Don'tstopDANCING, eastsidel0ver, iamonthefootballteam, jimmiegirl, Jule29, katieredden89, MiaaElizabethh, MissLutz, , ., Neddy99, nicole137, Pearl- 11, RedAnneRose, SalvatoreAsInSavior, tvd-gal, xXSpreadTheLoveXx, Alyona77, Angle Marie Winchester, AnnemiekSalvatore, 1010, Badass Hathaway, BlondeBrunett, CharlieRoseCullen, ChloeSianSullivan, cindy jade, claofna, emmah1202, Gypsie Girl, HealingHearts, Heatherlina, inside my mind 1, JumpThenFall, katoributa, Krazy Once, Laura Seager, Leahlovessalvatore124, Leish Winchester, LittleGooseWalking, Marieee, MiaLauria, neylujulyen, NightlyEvilTM, P a r a f r o s y n i, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, Spikes-Kitty-Kat-Tiff, superdoodie, TVDfreak, VampireDiaries5398, Wele, XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX, ZeppelinRules. **

**So to everyone whose name is on this list, thank you from the deepest part of my heart. :)**

**P.S. If I missed you or misspelled your name, message me and I will set it right. J This took forever so there are bound to be a mistake or two. Thank you all again. **

**-Lioness002**


End file.
